Gebruiker:Xsdvd/Staff bericht
Het bericht dat ik naar de Staff stuurde: Engels: Dear Staff First of all I'd like to say that's not my intention to insult or to blame Graham zarin. I'd actually want to warn you about him. I want to request a closure of this wiki and a wiki-wide ban for its founder, Shershah zarin, also known as Graham zarin because he's a vandal on the Dutch RuneScape Wiki (www.nl.runescape.wikia.com). I'm an active administrator at that wiki, so I'm already a quite experienced user. But let me tell you something more about Graham zarin. He started to add nonsense with one of his accounts, Shershah zarin (check his contributions at the Dutch RuneScape Wiki for evidence). Articles he added were often one-line articles and had very bad Dutch grammar, so they were useless. We, the administrators of the wiki, warned him and asked to stop adding nonsense to the wiki. He then started to add nonsense-categories (like 'hssfdh') to pages and he ignored our warnings. So he got blocked for 1 week. But even after that block, he continued his vandalism. Any other attempts to stop him failed, so we had no choice but to ban him permanently. And this is where the true problems begin... After that, Shershah zarin, aka Graham zarin, started to create several new accounts in an attempt to evade his block. All of his new accounts got blocked as soon as we discovered that it were accounts of him. Even today, he continues to create accounts at our wiki. Then we found out Shershah/Graham created several wikis, like the nl.runescape9info.com, de Vogels Wiki, de Runescape4info wiki and this one, the RuneScapeinfo1 wiki. All the information is copied literally from Wikipedia, without any form of attribution. All of the information at this wiki is simply copied from our wiki. Even after all those things, we decided to give him a chance. We invited him to the IRC-channel at our wiki to discuss it directly. But he didn't appear. Then, we decided to give him yet another chance and let him decide the time, but his answer was the time that was just said not to be an option. If you would want to have some more information, you can always check out the forum page dedicated to Shershah and his vandalism (called 'Forum:Extreem Vandalisme' at our wiki). I hope you understand the situation and that you see this user isn't going to help any wiki. He just wants to annoy us now. I also hope you understand that such a vandal deserves a wiki-wide ban and that this wiki, only containing information directly copied from our wiki(compare the page 'While Guthix Sleeps' from our wiki with the version at this wiki) should be closed. We've tried to contact the Staff before, but we got no answer yet. Please help us with this. I'd like to repeat that it's not my intention to blame him for no reason, but if you check out his talkpage, you'll soon see other users from the Dutch RuneScape Wiki agree with me and that Shershah/Graham just wants to annoy us by creating his version of our, the one and the only, Dutch RuneScape Wiki. Yours sincerly Xsdvd ---- 'Nederlands' Voor diegenen die het in het Engels niet volledig zouden verstaan, staat hieronder de vertaling: Beste Staff Eerst en vooral wil ik zeggen dat het niet mijn bedoeling is om Shershah zarin zwart te maken of te beschuldigen. Ik wil jullie eigenlijk waarschuwen voor hem. Ik zou willen voorstellen om de wiki (de runescape1info wiki) te sluiten en een wiki-wijde ban te geven aan de oprichter ervan, Shershah zarin, alias Graham zarin, omdat hij een vandaal was op de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki. Op die wiki ben ik een administrator, dus ben ik wel al een ervaren gebruiker. Maar eerst wil ik jullie meer vertellen over Graham zarin. Hij begon onzin toe te voegen met één van zijn accounts, Shershah zarin. Artikels die hij toevoegde bestonden meestel maar uit één regel en zijn grammatica was slecht, dus waren die artikels nutteloos. De administrators van de RuneScape wiki, waarschuwden hem en we vroegen hem om te stoppen met het invoegen van onzin. Dan begon hij onzincategorieën toe te voegen, zoals 'hssjshs' en hij negeerde onze waarschuwingen. Dus werd hij geblokkeerd voor een week. Maar na zijn blokkering ging hij gewoon verder met het plegen van vandalisme. Andere pogingen om het plegen van vandalisme te stoppen faalden en dus hadden we geen andere keuze dan hem permanent te blokkeren. En hier beginnen de echte problemen... Toen maakte Shershah zarin, alias Graham zarin, verschillende nieuwe accounts aan in een poging om zijn blokkade te omzeilen. Al die accounts werden geblokkeerd van zodra we merkten dat het accounts van hem waren. Zelfs nu nog blijft hij accounts aanmaken op onze wiki. Dan ontdekten we dat Shershah/Graham verschillende wiki's had aangemaakt, zoals de nl.runescape9info.com, de Vogels wiki, de Runescape4info wiki en de RuneScapeinfo1 wiki. Alle informatie op zijn wiki's is letterlijk overgenomen van Wikipedia, zonder ook maar één bronvermelding. Alle info op deze wiki (de runescapeinfo1 wiki) is letterlijk overgenomen van de onze. Zelfs na al deze dingen besloten we hem nog een kans te geven. We nodigden hem uit voor een gesprek op het IRC-kanaal van onze wiki om te discussiëren over zijn vandalisme. Maar hij kwam niet opdagen. Dan besloten we om hem nog een kans te geven en hem het tijdstip te laten kiezen, maar hij antwoordde dat de tijd geen optie wass. Als jullie nog wat meer informatie willen hebben, kunnen jullie altijd eens kijken op de forumpagina die gewijd is aan Shershah en zijn vandalisme, 'Forum:Extreem Vandalisme' genaamd. Ik hoop dat jullie de situatie begrijpen en dat jullie inzien dat deze gebruiker geen enkele wiki zal helpen. Hij wil nu gewoon ons irriteren. Ik hoop ook dat jullie inzien dat zo'n vandaal een wiki-wijde ban verdient en dat deze wiki, die enkel informatie bevat die letterlijk is overgenomen van onze wiki, moet gesloten worden. We hebben al eerder geprobeerd om contact op te nemen met de Staff, maar we hebben nog geen antwoord gekregen. Help ons hier alstublieft mee. Ik zou nog eens willen herhalen dat het niet mijn bedoeling is om hem zonder enige reden van iets te beschuldigen, maar als jullie eens naar zijn overlegpagina kijken, dan zullen jullie onmiddellijk zien dat andere gebruikers van de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki hetzelfde denken als ik en dat Shershah/Graham ons gewoon wil irriteren door zijn versie te maken van onze, enige, echte Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki. Met vriendelijke groet Xsdvd